


Camera Boy

by slimshadyslolly



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Sounding, camera boy, idk - Freeform, lip biting, real, secertly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyslolly/pseuds/slimshadyslolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is tired, and has a head ache after shooting a episode if Catfish and Nev tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First Gay smut. :/

Max sighed and and dropped his bags in the corners of the hotel room, the loud thump caused his head to ache more. He sniffed as he heard Nev entering the room to dropping his bags too. He made his way toward the bathroom and splashed some water in his face. Behind him he felt strong arms being wrapped around his waist, Max secretly rolled his eyes on that and dried his face with the hotel towel.

'What's wrong with you Max? While shooting the episode you were quiet too, whats wrong camera boy?' He asked while tracing his hands up and down his sides.  Max slides his glasses of his nose and walks out of the bathroom. He sets the glasses on the nightstand, and dropped on the bed.  Nev followed after him and laid down next to him, he wrapped his arm around Max's smaller frame. 

'C'mon Maxxie, what's wrong?'  Max turned to face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, and threw his leg over Nev's body.

'I have a head ache,' Max buried his face in Nev's collar and slowly let the tears fall down the face. Never let his long finger slide through Max's grey hair. 

'Can I make you feel better, camera boy?' Nev asked and kissed his for head. Max nodded slowly and with that, Nev  untied himself form Max's grip and kissed him fully on his lips. Nev got on top of him and grinds on him, Max moaned and felt himself getting hard. So did Nev, his large hands traveled down Max's body. Soon both of them were spark naked, horny and hard. Nev crawled down Max's body, so he was at eye level with his crotch level. Nev looked up too his boyfriend and saw Max flutter his eyes shit. He massages Max's thighs, he shivers and bucked up his hips. Nev smirked and wrapped his warm, big hand around Max's length. Nev looked up and to Max, he bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes.  Nev began moving his hand up and down, and a low soft groan left his lips. Nev brought his lips toward the tip of his dick, he pokes his tongue out and slowly slides his tongue across the tip of his dick. He hollowed his cheeks which caused Max to throw his head back. Nev took more in his mouth enjoying the way his boyfriends moans sound like.  His moans turned louder when Nev started deep throathing  him, he jerked the part that couldn't fit in his mouth. 

'N-N-Nev!' Max breathed out and starts trusting in his mouth. Nev massaged his balls which caused Max to let out a broken cry. His head ache was completely gone. Nev brought his fingers toward Max's mouth, and he sucked them seductively.  Nev felt his dick start to leak with pre-cum. 

'Ah Nev, I'm gonna cum baby!' Max shouted at the top of his lungs. Nev pulled back almost immediately. Max looked at him angrily, Nev chuckled and kissed his lips. The kiss got heated; both of them were breathing heavily, their tongues roamed around each other. 

Nev lined up his fingers with Max's hole, Max moaned and pulled back for air. Nev began moving his fingers in and out of in forcefully, just to stretch him out. He wouldn't want his baby to have any pain. Max kept moaning he felt the pleasure take over his body. 

'Mmh, you like that camera boy?' Nev growled in Max's ear, Max nodded slowly. Nev's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. He moaned and screamed loudly. 

'N-N-N-Nev! Please baby!' He breathed. 

'Please what, camera boy?  Tell me what you want,' Nev said while brushing his fingers harder against Max's prostate. Max's eyes rolled back and his lips slightly parted. Nev kissed down Max's neck and places small love bites all over it. 

'I want you!' He screamed and trusted back on his fingers. 

 'What I don't understand you baby,' Nev taunted and his free hand pinched Max's heart nipple. 

'Fucking hell Nev! Just fuck me already!' He screamed loudly, Nev chuckled and removed his fingers, he made his way toward his suitcase and took a small bottle of lube out of it. He smeared a good amount on his cock and made his way toward Max again. 

'You ready camera boy,' Max nodded. 

'Fuck me daddy,' Nev moaned at hearing that and as fast as he could he trusted in to him. Max screamed at the unexpected stretch. As soon as he adjusted to his size, Nev was starting trusting in out. Both of them moaned and panted. He kissed Max's lips and bited down his underlip. Max wrapped his legs around his waist, a broken cry/scream left his lips when Nev hit is prostate. 

'Fucking shit! NEV!!'  Nev started thrusting harder and harder hitting his prostate everytime.

'Fuck baby, you're so tight baby,' Nev moaned and started to get closer to his climax. With three, or four more thust Max exploded his load on Nev  stomach and his.

'Ah, MAX!!' Nev came inside of Max, he was shuddering and his toes curled.  

 

Both of them rode out their highs and panted in each others  mouth. Nev pulled out, and cleaned up their chests. Max and nev cuddled up in the sheets. 

Nev kissed Max on the cheeks. 

'I love you camera boy.'

'I love you too baby,' Max whispered before falling back to sleep.

 


End file.
